Nuisance
by Playsslaw
Summary: When a fire nation warship that holds Zukko and Sokka explodes, the two are force to survive in the icy tundra of the northern water tribe; while trying to not kill each other over past grudges. [Zuko, Sokka], Slash, Yaoi, Zukka.
1. Chapter 1 - The Warrior

While Aang and Katara were practicing water bending in the Northern Water Tribe; Sokka and Yue set off on a "date", talking about their feelings and all the mushy stuff isn't quite Sokka's cup of Jasmine tea. Sokka has always been the caring, protective type; the type that would charge head first into a battle with weapon drawn no matter how badly he was out numbered. He would do whatever it took to survive; which is the exact type that is a huge turn off for Princess Yue. She has a high sense of pride as woman, she doesn't like having a man look after her; she would rather have a...weaker guy that she can protect and easily control. This "date" was no more than a way for her to dump Sokka, she plans on letting him down in a very gentle way; lie to his foolish. Sokka knows that it is normal for the Northern water tribe to have arranged marriages, but what he doesn't know is that Yue is to young to have an arranged husband already. To take advantage of the southern water tribe boys lack of cultural knowledge, her plan is to lie to him so that he thinks shes really upset that she cant be with him and run off crying.

"Aang!" scolded the master, "Keep your guard up or you'll never reach Katara's level of water bending! You should feel ashamed, you have dozens of past lives and yet you fail to best a girl? A girl is better then the Avatar...In all my days I ne-"

He was cut short by the sound of a scolded students voice. Aang flushed a light, embarrassed pink, turning his otherwise pale white skin pink to his ears "Y-yes master Pakku, i will do my be-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Katara interrupted while sending a wave of water towards her master, which he evaded with a lazy side-step. "LAST TIME I CHECKED I ALMOST BEAT YOU IN THE DUEL THI- -" she stopped in mid sentence only to realize the sly smirk her master had on his face, she flushed, turning her normally dark tanned skin the deepest crimson and bowed deeply, with a smirk of her own. It was the Northern Water tribes customs that women were suppose to use their bending in order to heal the wounded, rather than train in the arts of water bending combat. But this changed when a girl from the Southern water tribe challenged the master water bender to a duel, she was easily defeated but when the master "Pakku" approached her he seen something on her neck he hasn't seen in a while, a betrothal necklace. He carved this necklace himself then presented it to a woman named "gran gran". Gran gran did not want to be controlled by the stupid customs of his tribe that saw women as objects, only to be used in arranged marriages. Upon discovering that this girl was his gran daughter, his cold sexist shell melted and he began to train her and the Avatar.

"That's enough for today, rest up and be prepared for tomorrow", as Katara and Aang ended their training for the day, Sokka's was just beginning. The only difference is Sokka wasn't bending water, he was bending emotions. The moon was set high in the sky shining down on both of them as they leaned on a bridge railing over a basin of water. As an awkward silence began to creep on the pair, Sokka was going to say something but Yue broke it first.

"Sokka..." Yue said with a hint of worry in her voice, if everything went according to plan the she wont have to deal with this oaf anymore. Startled and a little confused the water tribe boy quickly dug into his pockets for a gift he made, hoping to fix whatever it was that was troubling his girlfriend. At the word he jumped a little, Sokka and Yue had only been seeing each other for a few days; it was truly love at first blinded sight. The reason he had jumped was neither of them called the other "boyfriend" or "girlfriend" it was always...Sokka or Yue.

"Wait...I made this for you" He pulled out a small carving of a fish...or something that resembled a fish but didn't quite match the anatomy. Twisting and turning it to figure what the heck it was; Yue let out a long irritated sigh.

"What is it?" she asked, with annoyance apparent in her voice. When it dawned on her that her tone had become sharp, she realized she had to play it off cooler, or Sokka just MIGHT catch on. Like magic her face softened and her shoulders relaxed. Seeing the sudden change in Yue caused Sokka to think that his gift worked! He began to relax and thought everything seemed to have resolved itself.

"Its a fish, i spent all day carving it for you". He knew that she could have anything she wanted, having such a rich and well known family in the tribe had its perks. So he decided something hand made and heart felt would fit better. Sensing that Sokka was beginning to open up, Yue decided it was time to end this... right when he was open and vulnerable; for good, due to her own irritation...she could no longer play this game.

"Sokka...", Yue pouted with tears swelling into her eyes and her throat burning the pain of (fake) tears. "I - - I cant do this anymore!" She was looking directly into Sokka's azure eyes but quickly turn her back to him, she could almost hear something inside the young warrior break. A faint smirk crossed her face, trying to hold back a small laugh at how easy and enjoyable she found this to be.

"Yue...Whats wrong? Did i do something wrong?" He reached out a hand to give her shoulder a comforting, light squeeze, but was quickly swatted away like a common house fly.

"NO! Sokka i cant anymore...I'm engaged, I'm set to marry another in a month, I'm sorry". With this Sokka wanted to run but couldn't, he couldn't bring his legs to move.

"Wait, so this whole time...you've only been messing with me? How long..." He trailed off waiting for a reply.

"A year, i have been engaged a year. I never had any intention of falling for you Sokka! Its just the way you looked at me in the grand hall, when every other living thing was focused on the arrival of the Avatar...your eyes looked at me." She could have stopped right there, and told him to get lost but instead she said something she never intended to leave her thoughts. They picked me out from the thousands in the crowd! Your eyes...chose me!".

"O-oh I see, well that's OK...its not like you can really help who your tribe promises you to." What was ment to come out strong and proud came out as a whimpered plea, a plea that scream kill me, end this pain. With a swift movement he grabbed his fish shaped present and hurled it with emotion into the ocean. "I hope you two are happy;" running as fast as he could, he stormed into his tent, quietly sobbing into his pillow until morning. After Yue was alone her smile faded as the moonlight danced on her snow white hair, as she felt a single trail of moistness coming from her eye, a tear.

When Katara was the first to wake she noticed something was wrong with her brother. He should not be so pouty after a date, he should be happy, skipping and humming.

"Sokka...Whats wrong?" Katara pleaded, "you had your first date with Yue yesterday...did something go wrong?" Katara knew she wasn't her big brothers mother yet she couldn't help herself but be motherly, though she knew deep down that she was not getting anything out of him for a while she continued to press Sokka for more information on the events that unfolded. Shoving off the enthusiastic attempts of Aang and Katara to comfort him Sokka layed in his tent; feeling the cold artic air wrap around him, never before had he been this cold. Whenever they made cheerful attempts, he would cross his arms, and face the other direction.

About 3 hours later, just as Sokka was ready to tell them the juicy details, a single black snow flake landed on his nose.

**(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)**

**Thanks for reading! As always reviews are always highly accepted, please do not hold back on the criticism; also let me know how you liked this story! No matter what i will finish this story, just need to know how much people like it in order to tell me show fast i should put chapters out there! The next 10 or so are planned, but I'm open to suggestions! And Yue fans...dont murder me T_T, I promise she will improve!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Banished Prince

Hello users! I would like you all to know that my account was hacked, which is the reason I haven't updated this story in a while...BUT! It's all good now, I'm back to writing and everything is going to be a-okay. The Italic is sort of a flash back explaining how he got his scar, other than that...ENJOY! Also my beta has NOT read this yet..however, it's been so long since I've been able to update this story I owe it to you to at least know what's happening in the story; so I will update the improved version after he has read it. Nothing will REALLY change, he will just fix a few punctuation and grammar errors.

Meanwhile on a Fire Nation warship a few miles from Water Nation shore; a Fire Nation Prince by the name of Zuko, stares at the stars on the ships cold, steel deck with his normal cocky smirk gleaming isn the moonlight. Something about the Water Tribe scenery was captivating; the way not a single cloud covers the seemingly always full moon, the way the sea casts a perfect reflection of the blemish free sky. However Zuko and his crew were not sight seeing, they were on a mission, a mission to catch and return the Avatar alive back to the Fire Nation. As a way to redeem himself. When the Prince was young his father (the Fire lord) invited him to a military meeting, to discuss the best way to move troops to insure a victory in battle; however, the Prince was meant to be seen...not heard. The plan that the Leaders came up with was simple, they decided to send a group of weaker Fire Benders as bait, to lure out the enemies stronger benders. No matter how hard he smirked and glared, the boy had a large, soft, gentle heart; he could simply not allow anything he loved to get hurt. And he loved nothing more than his nation. And what is a Nation without it's people? Nothing. Appalled, the boy spoke up and roared:

"_You can't sacrifice an entire fleet like that! Those soldiers love and protect our nation, how can you betray them?" Before he could come to his senses and realize what was coming out of his mouth, it was already too late. "Damn," Zuko thought to himself, he had gone and done the one thing that he was not meant to...speak; but the thought of those men dying not only for their Nation, but also because of their Nation...flared something in side of him that could not be tamed, his humanity._

"_Zuko!" exclaimed a voice in the far corner of the room, a voice belonging to an old Fire Nation general by the name of Iroh. Iroh was not only the man that managed to break through and nearly conquer the impenetrable Earth Kingdom Ba Sing Se, but he was also the Fire Lord's brother as well as Zuko's uncle._

"_What? They are trying to sacrifice good men with families! How can you sit and watch these bru-," _

"_ENOUGH!" interrupted his father Ozai (the Fire Lord), "Brother, what possessed you to bring this insolent boy into a war room of all places?" The Fire Lord spoke with hatred and complete disgust at the actions of his son, truly wanting nothing more than to burn him to a fine crisp. However not wanting to tarnish his image with the blood of his son he spared him, or at least, at that moment._

"_I thought maybe it would be good for the boy to see how these things go, seeing as how he is next in line for the throne...but i can see now...that it was a mistake." With his last words he turned to look at Zuko directly in the eyes; there, amber gold eyes met brown, and the brown pair belonging to Iroh gave a it will all be OK look. Iroh's eyes and head sunk towards the floor, secretly wishing he did not have to bare witness of the events that were about to take place. Because the boy had disrespected one of the generals he was forced to an Agni Kai; an Agni Kai is a traditional firebender duel that is centuries old. It is a fight for one's honor and is won only when one opponent burns the other. Without hesitation Zuko accepted, thinking by beating the general that he 'disrespected' he could finally prove to his father that he wasn't a failure; however, it was not the general he was fighting. The man turned out to be none other than his own father the fire lord. Zuko, being unable to burn his own father surrendered and pleaded for his father to stop. Being the ruthless man that he is, the fire lord burned the left side of Zuko's face leaving a permanent, everlasting scar. Since Zuko surrender and refused to fight he was banished from his kingdom, to never return...until he came back, with the Avatar._

Roughly shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, the prince leaned back on the ships railing and released a long sigh. For some strange reason, the Prince had a terrible headache. It was all about to end, the Avatar was merely a few miles away...he could finally return home, yes...home. The word rang through the prince's head over and over, was it ever really a home? He thought to himself. Within a few moments his deep thought was interrupted by the slapping of a large hand on his back.

"Zuko!" said the owner of the massive hand, "why are you out here all alone? The rest of the crew members are in the mess hall drinking to their hearts content!" The hand belonged to none other than his uncle Iroh, to Zuko; it seemed as if the old man knew exactly when something was on his mind.

"Uncle" he warmly greeted, "your timing is truly a force to be reckoned. But I'm just getting some fresh air, hopefully that will be enough to stop my head from splitting."

"Hmmm...I think I know why you have a headache;" Iroh inquired, Zuko with his eyes widened, expecting something that would actually fix his headache, was disappointed when his Uncle said "too much sake." Zuko's otherwise pale skin blushed the faintest red, for the first time ever, Iroh had actually given Zuko a straight answer without making him do some type of inner soul searching. Shortly after their conversation, the pair left the deck and returned to the party.

Within minutes of returning to the party Zuko's headache had completely faded. "Hmph, the only way to get rid of a sake headache is to drink more!" he thought to himself. Everything about Zuko was irresistibly alluring, so no one could really blame the women in the crew for swooning at the mere sight of him. The most attractive thing about the prince was the cocky, one-sided smirk he seemingly always carried. The second was the low tone of voice he used in your ear, it was as if he could coax you into doing anything he wanted. And lastly but certainly not least; his body. Because of the vigorous training throughout his life, his muscles were nothing short of perfection. However where there is light; there is darkness. Behind the light of his muscles, smirks, and tone; was the darkness of his only facial blemish, the permanent scar on the left side of his face. This was Zuko's one and only insecurity; the slightest glance would cause his emotions to spiral out of control and become highly unpredictable. The 'shield he spent a good part of his life would come completely down. He could become angry and attempt to hurt you, he could become sad and start to cry; the possibilities are endless. If someone were to actually touch the scar...that is another story entirely.

As the party began to die down, Zuko was taking his final shot of the night when there was a loud knock at the ships steel door. "Who is it?" Zuko called, when there was no answer Zuko picked up his glass and approached the door. Before he could make it halfway the door swung open and revealed none other than General Zhao, the man no one ever wanted to see.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite _banished _prince," taunted General Zhao. The general made it his life mission to cause as much pain as possible to Zuko; both emotional, and _physical._

With narrowed eyes that could cut steel Zuko hissed "General Zhao, to what do I owe the pleasure of you gracing me with your presence?"

"It's Admiral Zhao now and believe me, had I not come here to retrieve something I would not dare step foot on this pitiful ship." At the word retrieve Zuko slightly, but luckily unnoticeably flinched.

"What possible possession of _mine_ do you think your going to get off my ship?" Thinking that Zhao was planning something vile (which he was), Zuko's muscles tensed preparing for a fight"

Seeing the sudden change in Zuko's posture excited the admiral to unmeasured amounts. "By permission of your father, I came to take your crew in a siege-assault against the water tribe. We shall finally be rid of the waterbending filth _forever_"

Not hearing anything after 'taking his crew' Zuko became hostile, his life ambition of capturing the Avatar and returning home was slipping through his fingers. "You are NOT taking my crew! I refuse to allow it!" With every word the fire burning in the prince's amber gold eyes grew brighter and brighter, as if they were attempting to burn Zhao until there was nothing left.

With a snicker at his victory over Zuko the admiral replied: "Too late, before I came here I showed your crew the hand-signed document from Fire Lord. Giving me full control over them...have a nice night Prince Zuko." With an insincere bow the Admiral turned on his heels and headed for the door. As he reached for the door handle he stopped and turned around, keeping his head turned away from Zuko he spoke. "However, I am not a man without a heart. Tell you what, I will make you a deal. You can still obtain the Avatar...if, you follow me and take my orders. Not as a prince, but as a _solider_."

With his last words the Admiral was gone, and Zuko was left alone in the mess hall; with the tiny glass he was holding shattered into pieces, and blood slowly trickling down his hand onto the ships cold, steel, floor.  
-

So what do you think? As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
